The present invention relates to a universal spraying nozzle for dispersing fluids under pressure, containing a disc-shaped vaporizing body placed in the bore of the nozzle case and a nozzle connected to said vaporizing body by its headwall, wherein the bore of the nozzle case is in connection with the surrounding space on the one hand and the space containing the fluid under pressure on the other hand; there are whirl ducts between a whirl body and the nozzle case, the nozzle has a central bore, and between the whirl body and the nozzle there is at least one ring duct and there are radial ducts that connect the ring duct and the central bore.
The polluting effect of the liquid power gases used in aerosol bottles is getting more and more obvious, therefore their elimination is more and more reasonable and the application of non-polluting power gases, e.g. air is emphasized considerably. That is why nozzles are manufactured where the perfect forming and dispersion of the spray is ensured exclusively by mechanical effects. In this case the active ingredient occupies a certain percentage of the volume of the container and the separate propellant gas is under overpressure not being united into the fluid. The volume rates are determined basically by the viscosity of the fluid. In this case, the dispersion is performed exclusively by the flow of the fluid under pressure in the spraying nozzle.
It is well known that the quality of the spray cloud vaporized by the spraying nozzles is good if the particles have extremely small dimensions, their distribution is uniform and they are produced continuously. In order to realize this quality, a pressure of about 3 atmospheres must be applied when using a liquid propellant gas. If the gas does not participate in forming the spray cloud because it is not soluble in the fluid or because it can not be mixed with it, at least 6 atmospheres must be applied in order to achieve the required quality of the spray cloud.
A description of nozzles of this type can be found e.g. in the French Patent No. 2,325,434. The nozzle of that patent contains ring ducts and a central whirl chamber in order to ensure a fine atomization of the fluid. However, the shape of the whirl chamber enables uncontrollable flows and the chamber does not contain elements that increase the speed of the fluid in the direction of the outflow. Therefore it is not suitable for dispersing relatively low pressured fluids in a form of fine mist, without using propellant gas.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,018, sulphur is applied in forming the dispersion cloud. This type of nozzle has ducts separated from each other by means of baffles. The four ducts flow into a central cylindrical mixing chamber and form the spray cloud in this way. However, this nozzle is not suitable for dispersing products that require higher quality standards, e.g. hair fixers, deodorants, air fresheners or insecticides. These fluids must have a particle size of between 5 and 10 microns in the air after dispersion, in order to ensure a quick evaporation on the one hand and a hovering state of the drops in the air on the other hand.
Another device that operates without propellant gas dissolved in the fluid to be dispersed is shown in the European Patent No. 0,000,688. Its main feature is that it has a nozzle core arranged in the body of the nozzle so that the feed ducts that are perpendicular to the internal wall of the nozzle body lead the fluid by a perpendicular impact into multi-stage switching ducts formed in the body of the nozzle, where a whirling flow of the substance occurs. From there on the material flows into a ring duct, then toward the outlet opening through other tangential ducts. It is evident that the turbulence between the switching ducts and the circular rings promotes the formation of the spray, but the perpendicular impact is not the best way because in the case of flowing liquids it causes a considerable decrease of the pressure. Therefore the motion energy of the liquid decreases. The changes of the direction of the flow have also a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the spray.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a universal spraying nozzle that ensures a dispersion of good quality without the existence of any power gas united in the active ingredient, simply mechanically without a need for shaping a complicated system of ducts. Therefore it is considerably simpler than the previous nozzles and accordingly it can be manufactured at considerably less cost.
According to the invention, the spraying nozzle contains a disc-shaped whirl body in the bore of the nozzle case and a nozzle connected to it by its headwall. There are whirl ducts between a whirl body and the nozzle case. The nozzle has a central bore, and between the whirl body and the nozzle there is at least one ring duct and ducts that connect the ring duct and the central bore. The whirl ducts, located between the whirl body and the nozzle case, and the generatrix of the outer wall of the whirl body make an acute angle, suitably an angle of between 5-45 degrees. The ring duct, between the whirl body and the nozzle, is formed in the nozzle, along its perimeter.
The whirl ducts can be shaped either on the external wall of the whirl body or in the internal wall of the nozzle case.
Preferably in front of the whirl body there is an acceleration disc that has a contracting bore in the direction of the whirl body. On the headwall toward the whirl body it has radial ducts and a ring duct along its perimeter.
The outer wall of the ring duct in the nozzle and/or in the acceleration disc is formed suitably by the mantle of the bore in the nozzle case.
Between the acceleration disc and a shoulder formed in the bore of the nozzle case, there is a regulation bell having an edge which butts on the acceleration disc and a flexible bottom plate formed with an eccentric bore.
A spraying nozzle head constructed in this way is suitable for producing extremely fine mist by means of a power gas not united into the active ingredient in the bottle; e.g. by means of air. Its shape is relatively simple and doe not require complicated tools. Therefore its manufacture is not expensive.
Further details of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawing.